Blessures
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Gilbert est anéanti lorsqu'il voit Francis, qu'il a toujours aimé, dans les bras d'Arthur. Alors qu'il s'est réfugié dans le jardin, Francis lui rejoint et lui demande... de le suivre? Yaoi, lemon.


**Auteur :** Hikari Yumeko

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** M pour lemon et yaoi (vous êtes donc prévenus !)

**Personnages :** Arthur/Angleterre X Francis/France X Gilbert/Prusse

**Disclaimer : **On n'a pas encore eu dix saisons d'Hetalia ? Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…

**Notes : **Il s'agit d'un OS écrit dans le cadre de la onzième nuit des lemons pour la ficothèque ardente.

**Thème : **loup et paillettes

* * *

La réception était awesome. Pas aussi awesome que si c'était lui qui l'avait faite bien sure –personne ne pouvait égaler le grand Gilbert Beildschmit- mais pas mal. On voyait que Féliciano s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour faire de sa soirée de carnaval une réussite. Les marbres ornés de somptueuses moulures d'or fin de la pièce resplendissaient de mille feux, les lustres de cristal étincelaient au plafond, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère véritablement féérique. Pour un peu, il se serait crû retourner plusieurs siècles en arrière et assister à l'une de ces réceptions fastueuses donnée par les nobles de la cité vénitienne pour le carnaval et on aurait presque crû voir l'air parsemé de paillettes scintillantes.

La soirée aurait presque été awesome s'il n'avait pas vu un quart d'heure auparavant quelque chose qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Il venait de prendre un verre de vin au buffet lorsqu'il vit Francis dans l'un des coins de la pièce. Etroitement enlacé avec Arthur qu'il avait aculé contre le mur. L'une de ses mains caressait le ventre de l'anglais tandis que l'autre jouait avec ses mèches.

Le prussien ne s'en serait pas soucié sans la réaction de l'anglais. En temps normal, il se serait débattu, il l'aurait injurié, il ne se serait pas laissé faire. Sauf que là… Il se laissait complètement aller dans les bras du français et avait lui-même passé ses mains dans le dos de sa chemise. Et, c'est peut être ce qui lui fit le plus mal, son visage était rouge. Rouge de plaisir, rouge de désir… rouge d'amour.

Il devait avoir laissé tomber son verre au sol par ce qu'il ne l'avait plus quand il avait tourné brusquement les talons pour se réfugier dans le jardin arrière. Il s'était assis sur un banc, loin des autres et avait laissé ses larmes couler. Lui qui se prétendait un grand guerrier, le meilleur conquérant de l'Europe, la plus grande nation de ce monde, avait pris la fuite. Lui qui ne reculait devant aucune bataille, affrontait l'ennemi le glaive au poing, en tête de ses troupes, avait été trop poltron que pour confier trois mots, trois simples petits mots, à celui qui avait toujours fait battre son cœur. Et maintenant, il était trop lâche que pour pouvoir en supporter les conséquences…

Combien de temps resta-t-il sur ce banc ? Cinq minutes, un quart d'heure, une demi-heure ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire et de toute façon il s'en fichait. Il n'avait plus envie de rentrer, de voir les autres s'amuser, d'avoir sous les yeux tous ces couples et leur bonheur tandis que lui se sentait brisé. Devoir regarder Féliciano collé à son frère, Lovino faire semblant de râler contre Antonio alors qu'il le regardait avec des yeux tendre, voir Elizaveta valser sur une musique légère avec Roderich, des étoiles pleins les yeux,… Et surtout, les voir eux. Voir celui qu'il avait tendrement aimé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré par une froide journée de décembre près de mille ans auparavant, celui qui avait depuis réchauffé son cœur tous les jours, enlacé à ce pirate opportuniste qui ne s'était rendu compte de sa chance qu'aujourd'hui…

Un bruit de pas le tira soudain de ses pensées. Il releva brusquement la tête.

Devant lui, un homme vêtu d'un costume d'aristocrate composé de guêtres et d'une chemise à jabot blanche agrémentée d'un foulard de même couleur orné d'un énorme saphir, de hauts-de-chausses bleu foncées et d'une veste bleu pale ornée de boutons d'or brillants. Un homme dont les cheveux blonds mi-longs retombaient gracieusement sur les épaules. Un homme qu'il avait vu presque sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air avec un pirate plus tôt dans la soirée…

- France ?

Gilbert s'en voulu d'avoir ce ton suppliant, presque désespéré.

L'homme lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main l'invitant à le rejoindre avant de disparaitre derrière un massif de fleur.

- Attends !

Gilbert se releva vivement et lui courut après. L'aristocrate s'était arrêté un peu plus loin et, lorsqu'il le vit, repartit, Gilbert sur les talons.

- Attends ! France !

Le manège se reproduisait plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une partie totalement déserte des jardins.

Francis était assis sur la margarelle d'une vieille fontaine lorsque Gilbert le rattrapa. La lune faisait scintiller ses cheveux blonds, leur donnant un aspect presqu'irréel. Bizarrement, ses yeux bleus, dissimulés par un élégant loup noir décoré de paillettes argentées, semblaient presqu'améthystes dans l'obscurité.

Le prussien s'arrêta devant lui, incertain, prêt à le voir à nouveau s'échapper.

- Francis ?

Sans un mot, son ami se releva et se rapprocha de lui. Le français l'attira par la nuque et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Trop stupéfait que pour pouvoir réagir, il mit plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait et le repousser.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Arrête !

France se rapprocha de lui et lui murmurra faiblement dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Gilbert… je t'aime…

Le prussien le prit par les épaules et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Ses prunelles bleus brillaient de tendresse, d'affection,… d'amour.

France était sincère. C'était bien lui qu'il aimait, jamais de tels yeux ne pourraient mentir.

- Ich liebe dich, Francis.

Prusse l'enlaça et l'embrassa passionnément, faisant passer dans ce baiser toutes ces années d'amour à sens uniques, toutes ses années d'espoir et de craintes, toute sa joie de l'avoir enfin dans ses bras.

Ses lèvres glissèrent tendrement le long de sa mâchoire, longèrent son cou qu'il mordit pour atterrir à la naissance de son épaule, à la lisière de son costume, qu'il parsema de baisers.

- Gil… gémit le français, les joues écarlates et les yeux vitreux.

Bizarre, même sa voix lui paraissait différente. Plus faible, moins basse, moins assurée, mais toute aussi sensuelle…

Lentement, Gilbert défit les boutons de la veste de son ami, les laissant glisser sur le sol pour pouvoir admirer son torse pale. Il sentit les doigts frêles de Francis faire de même avec sa chemise noire. Etrange, il aurait pensé Francis plus assuré. Peut être était-ce parce que c'était l'awesome lui…

Ses lèvres descendirent le long de son torse, parsemant chaque centimètre de sa peau bien-aimée de légers baisers papillons. Francis gémit légèrement, le faisant sourire de plaisir. Cette voix sensuelle, déjà imprégnée de plaisir et qui sonnait comme la plus douce des musiques l'excitait, durcissait ses régions vitales.

Il déboutonna rapidement son pantalon et le sien, les envoyant rejoindre leurs chemises au sol, puis se débarrassa de leurs caleçons tout aussi inutiles. Pendant un instant il contempla son corps magnifique, digne des plus grandes sculptures. Francis avait raison de vouloir l'exposer, les autres étaient des idiots pour ne pas remarquer à quel point il était sublime…

Il voulut prendre sa virilité déjà bien dressée en bouche lorsque le français l'arrêta.

- Laisse…

Il s'accroupit devant lui et prit sa verge en bouche, taquinant au départ le bout de son gland avant de la lécher langoureusement sur toute la longueur puis de la prendre entièrement en bouche et de commencer à le pomper. Le prussien émit des râles de plaisirs. Mein Gott, c'était tellement bon ! Sentir sa bouche autours de sa virilité, la sucer,…

Les yeux voilés de plaisir, il se déversa dans sa bouche en poussant un cri de jouissance. Il lui caressa les cheveux, s'émerveillant de leur texture soyeuse.

- France…

Il voulut lui retirer son masque mais son ami l'arrêta en lui saisissant le poignet.

- Non.

- Pourquoi, je veux te voir totalement !

- Laisse-le…

Sa voix semblait tellement suppliante, son timbre si triste qu'il céda.

- Si ça peux te faire plaisir…

Le français se releva et l'étreignit. Gilbert fur surpris de cette étreinte forte… presque désespérée.

- France, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille en lui caressant le bas du ventre et du dos.

- Gilbert… je te veux en moi.

Le prussien sourit de joie et lui tendit ses doigts. Francis les lécha sensuellement, ses yeux pleins de désirs et de tendresse. Tendrement, il le retourna, introduisant un premier doigt en lui qu'il remua.

- Ca va ?

Le français lui sourit affectueusement de ce sourire qui avait bouleversé son existence un beau matin, un millénaire plus tôt, pour lequel il aurait été jusqu'au bout du monde et même au-delà.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Gilbert glissa un second doigt et commença des mouvements de ciseaux pour l'habituer à lui. Il sentit son ami se crisper contre son torse, sa respiration devenir plus difficile et s'arrêta momentanément.

- Ne t'inquiète, répéta-t-il, sa voix devenue plus rauque, continue.

Gilbert lui adressa un sourire hésitant et introduisit le troisième et dernier doigt. Le français se raidit davantage et laissa échapper un glapissement de douleur. Pendant qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément, cherchant son point de plaisir, il commença à malaxer et à triturer ses tétons d'une main et à l'embrasser sur le torse, sur les épaules, dans le cou, sur les lèvres,… Ses efforts furent récompensés lorsqu'il le sentit s'affaler telle une poupée contre son torse et gémir légèrement. Gémissement qui se transforma en couinement de plaisir lorsqu'il atteint sa boule de nerf.

Il retira ses doigts, faisant protester le français. Il positionna son sexe à l'entrée et tout doucement l'introduisit, s'arrêtant dès qu'il sentait le français se crisper. Il continuait à l'embrasser, à dessiner chacune des courbes de son corps, ne se lassant pas de la douceur de sa peau et du gout sucré de ses lèvres. Une fois totalement enfoncé, il entama une série de lents mouvements de va-et-viens.

Leurs respirations étaient devenues haletantes, leur souffle plus rauque. Francis poussa un cri de plaisir lorsque Gilbert toucha à nouveau sa zone sensible.

- Gil… continue…continue !

Le prussien accéléra la cadence, touchant à chaque fois sa boule de nerf. Ils n'étaient plus que désir, que lave en fusion, embrasés par la passion qui les consumait. Rien n'importait plus que ces mains qui caressaient avidement leurs corps, leurs bouches collées l'une à l'autre, ce point d'ancrage qui les relaient, leur permettant de ne faire plus qu'un…

Sentant sa jouissance proche tellement les râles et cris de plaisir de son amant l'excitaient, rendant ses mouvements plus désordonnés, plus erratiques, il se saisit de sa virilité et la comprima au rythme de ses mouvements.

Dans un même cri, ils jouirent ensemble en hurlant leurs noms humains. Puis, complètement vidés, ils retombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs corps et leurs passions apaisées pour l'instant, trouvant à peine la force de se séparer.

Gilbert caressa sa joue et pressa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, des étoiles plein les yeux, avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Puis, épuisé par le trop-plein d'émotion, sombra dans les bras de Morphée. Son compagnon le regarda amoureusement puis se releva en faisant bien attention à ne pas le réveiller.

Il se rhabilla rapidement puis, après l'avoir tendrement embrassé sur le front et l'avoir contemplé une dernière fois d'un œil attendri, le quitta.

Lorsqu'il se réveillerait le lendemain matin, Gilbert serait seul. Seuls ses vêtements abandonnés sur l'herbe lui prouveraient que ce qu'il passé n'était pas un rêve.

* * *

Dans l'un des recoins du jardin, une forme sombre sanglotait, complètement prostrée sur elle-même. A ses pieds gisait un loup noir orné de paillettes argentées. Ses yeux améthyste perlaient des larmes qui dévalaient ensuite ses joues, laissant des trainées scintillantes sur sa peau sous le clair de lune. Il pleurait tant pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait profité du désespoir de celui qu'il aimait passionnément depuis des années pour s'unir à lui. Il pleurait pour ce bonheur perdu. Il le savait, jamais plus cet instant de bonheur, cette extase qu'il avait atteinte dans ses bras ne pourrait arriver. Il pleurait pour toute la peine que cette situation engendrait. Il aimait quelqu'un qui en aimait un autre, qui lui était inaccessible, les plongeant ainsi dans les affres du désespoir.

Il pleurait tout simplement parce que Gilbert aimait son père et que jamais il ne remarquerait le pâle, frêle et fantomatique Matthew Williams….


End file.
